gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Secret Talents Of The Stars
Secret Talents of the Stars was a short-lived one episode only talent competition series in which celebrities competed against each other in a tournament-like format. List of Celebrity Contestants and their "Secret" Talents Gameplay While the contestants were critiqued by the show's judging panel of Debbie Reynolds, Brian McKnight and Gavin Polone, the real stars were the home viewers, who were to vote online during each episode to determine which two celebrities stayed in the competition and which two were sent home. Voting was open only during the initial live broadcast to the Eastern and Central time zones as the results were to be announced at the end of each episode. Seceret Talents of the Stars was to follow a seven-week, tournament style broadcast format. Four acts were to each perform during both the show's live broadcast on April 8 and April 15, with home viewer votes determining two semifinalists from each of those episodes. Those four semifinalists would then have performed during a live broadcast on April 22, after which home viewer votes would determine the show's first two finalists. Four more acts were to each perform during the show's live broadcasts on April 29 and May 6, with home viewers votes determining two semifinalists from each of those episodes. Those four semifinalists would have then performed during a live broadcast on May 13, after which home viewer would determine the show's second two finalists. The live finale broadcasts would have aired on May 22, with all sixteen contestants appearing together and the four finalists competing one last time for home viewers who would have been able to vote during the broadcast. The winner would be revealed at the finale's conclusion and then perform the winning entry one last time. But because of the show's cancellation, there were of course, no results or winner. Trivia *During the single April 8, 2008 episode, the judges uniformly expressed their preference for the performances of Mya and Clint Black. However, the audience votes advances Sasha Cohen and Clint Black while sending Mya and George Takei home. Prior to this, after Takei's performance, judge Gavin Polone joked that he looked like one of the main characters in Brokeback Mountain, the 2005 Oscar-nominated film about two gay cowboys. Takei mustered a smile during the live broadcast, but in a later interview with Entertainment Tonight, he admitted to being offended by that joke alone. Polone did not apologize for his joke. *In comparison, the notorious flop quaterlife, which has also been cancelled after only one episode on NBC several weeks earlier, had a 3.1 rating in the 10 p.m. time slot, where fewer networks broadcast. CBS then decided not to make the remaining six episodes making it one of the few series to be cancelled just after one episode. *At the time, O'Hurley (who was also host of the daily syndicated version of Feud) was not available to host NBC's Celebrity Family Feud as it was hosted by NBC Today's Al Roker taking his place for a brief period, It ran for six episodes until it's cancellation in the same year. in addition, Roker's set was carried over to the daily syndicated version of Feud (minus the graphics and the gold-platted boarder during the Fast Money round) until 2010. Link Official Website (via Internet Archive) Category:Reality Category:Celebrity Category:Variety Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Primetime shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2008 premieres Category:2008 endings